


My 5 Year Old Diary

by MagicalQueerFolk



Series: Childhood Diaries [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, it's really short btw, just a bit weird, read if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQueerFolk/pseuds/MagicalQueerFolk
Summary: The first in a series of diaries written by me and my sister. Get ready for a lot of spelling errors.





	1. Lalaloopy

Me and Evie are playing lalaloopy I am beaing in tofy coco cudels and Evie is Miss lalaloopsly.


	2. Zoos

Me and Evie went to school it was fun then we went back home With Nanny We played Zoos.


	3. Nonny And Snak

Me and Evie went to school then we went back home we played with Nanny we played with mynda ad and Evies snak and my snak. Nonny was the zoo ceeper it was fun.


	4. Swiming

on Wensday I went to school then I went home then I went swiming now I can put my face in the water it was fun.


	5. Cothing, Clowy And Gow

To Evie I no that I am cothing so much but I hope you have a nice sleep but tmoro I hope I stop cothing but it will be fun at boling with clowy and gow and theres num and dad and are mum and dad lots and lots of love Emily


	6. My Hart

To mummy I hope you had fun at bowling and had fun at pizza hut and this is a thin that I wantid to say to you what was your pizza lighk lots and lots and mosty lots of love frorn my hart love love love Emily xxxxxxxx


	7. Sweet Chroy

on Friday I went to school and had fun euting my sweests from the sweetchroy I had a sweet bnanner a sweet hart and a sweet loly it was fun love Emily


	8. Playieng

today I am playieng with Evie I am schariit and Evie was stumbels.


	9. Shoad

On Monday at school I went pe it was very good! the first time I did pe I shoad my class to scip. I scipt like my ballet teacher toad me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	10. Didnt Do Pe

Monday first I woke up then I walked to school I was sad that I didnt do pe and I was sad that I could not go in the lunch hall to mummy to give her ariss and cuddel l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	11. Haffturm

anly the teachers are going to school not the children beces it is haffturm at hafs turm we are planing a party we invitid our friends Kenza and Jazming we are going to put a disgo light infrunt of the scull light it will be rearly rearly rearly funi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	12. Duss Not Like

Tomoro in the lalaloops game I am dusty and Evie is prairy I am little and Evie is big Evie is a big cougirl and I am the small cougirl we go ech in the regster and we look in the lalaloops book So we no what it's sen from what it likes and what is duss not iile and what it is most like lee to say it will be rearly rearly rearly rearly rearly fun and so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


	13. Brilyfent

today I walked to school after school me and Evie wore our wunzy and tomoro in the morning we n are agein we are wereing our wunzy agein then I have my breakfa after I get dresst and i do'nt no what I am going to were but I want to no now but I had to go to bed so I am going tomoro we are going to shopping with nanny and grandad we are going to the park witha big slied and I do not no how high the slied and I donr' no if there is swings or around about I and going to play with my sister Evie it will be rearly very fun and good or abid fangtastik or a big big big big big big big big big big brillyfent!


End file.
